미복귀 욕망
by Artistically Insightful
Summary: <html><head></head>It's mosly Korean with Translations underneath. Ciel gets alittle jealous of Sebastian's secret lover, and Sebastian get a little jealous of Lizzy. This is my first song fic. The title is unreturned desires(miboggwi yogmang)</html>


이러다 미쳐 내가 여리여리 착하던 그런 내가

Ireoda michyeo naega yeoriyeori chakhadeon geureon naega

너 때문에 돌아 내가 독한 나로 변해 내가

Neo ddaemunae dora naega dokhan naro byeonhae naega

널 닮은 인형에다 주문을 또 걸어 내가

Neol dalmeun inhyeongyaeda jumuneul ddo georeo naega

그녀와 찢어져 달라고 고

Geunyeowa jjijeojyeo dallago go

every night I'll be with you

do you love her do you love her

매일 너의 꿈 속에

Maeil neoye kkum sogae

do you love me do you love me

bring bring 너를 내게 가져다 줘

bring bring neoreul naegae gajyeodajweo

뭐라도 난 하겠어 더한 것도 하겠어

Mweorado nan hagaeseeo deohan geotdo hagaesseo

빙빙 도는 나의 fantasy에

Bingbing doneun naye fantasy ye

모든걸 걸겠어 널 내가 내가 갖겠어

Modeungeol geolgaesseo neol naega naega gatgaesseo

Ciel Slowly stepped up to Sebastian smiling slightly whip in hand. On Sebastian's face was a cocky grin even though he was chained defenselessly to the bed ''You really thinkthat you control me huh Phantomhive?'' Ciel grinned ''And you're saying that while being chained to my bed...'' Ciel then

Grabbed Sebastian by his hair and began stroking his manhood.

''Sebastian... There's no way for you to get out of this...''

못참아 더는 내가 이러다가 정신을 놓쳐 내가

Motchama deoneun naega ireodaga jeongshineul nohchyeo naega

도대체 왜 너란 애가 내 마음에 박혀 니가

Dodaechae wae neoran aega nae maeumae bakhyeo niga

찢겨진 사진에다 주문을 또 걸어 내가

Jjikyeojin sajinaeda jumuneul ddo georeo naega

그녀가 떨어져 달라고 고

Geunyeoga ddeoreojyeo dallago go

every night I'll be with you

do you love her do you love her

매일 너의 꿈 속에

Maeil neoye kkum sogae

do you love me do you love me

bring bring 너를 내게 가져다 줘

Bring bring neoreul naegae gajyeodajweo

뭐라도 난 하겠어 더한 것도 하겠어

Mweorado nan hagaesseo deohan geotdo hagaesseo

빙빙 도는 나의 fantasy에

Bingbing doneun naye fantasy ye

모든걸 걸겠어 널 내가 내가 갖겠어

Modeungeol geolgaesseo neol naega naega gatgaesseo

I`m in the Voodoo lsland 널 되찾기 위한 plan

I'm in the Voodoo Island neol dwi chagi wihan plan

매일같이 이렇게 날 울린 널 향한 마지막 step

Maeilgatchi ireohgae nal urrin neol hyanghan majimak step

그녀의 손을 잡고 그녀와 입을 맞추고

Geunyeoye soneul jabgo geunyeowa ibeul machugo

그런 너를 상상조차 하기 싫어 이 주문에 염원을 실어

Geureon neoreul sangsangjocha hagi shilheo I jumunae yeomwoneul shireo

Ciel put a tight cock ring around Sebastian's throbbing manhood. ''You're gonna pay my 'FAITHFUL' servant!'' Ciel yelled shoving

his 17 year old cock up Sebastian's ass. Sebastian moaned from the pain loving the upset look he got from his master.

Sebastian's eyes began to glow, a deep low growl emitted from his throat...he wanted more...

라 라

아브라카다브라 다 이뤄져라 Let`s go!

Abeurakadabeura da irweojyeora Let's go!

uh uhuhuh! ha hahaha! 내게 주문을 걸어 봐

uh uhuhuh! ha hahaha! Naegae jumuneul georeo bwa

I`m like a supervisor 널 통제하는 Kaiser

I'm like a supervisor neol tongjaehaneun Kaiser

내게서 벗어날 수 없어 (내게)

Naegaeseo beoseobal su eobso (naegae)

bring bring 너를 내게 가져다 줘

bring bring neoreul naegae gajyeodajweo

뭐라도 난 하겠어 더한 것도 하겠어

Mweorado nan hagaesseo deohan geotdo hagaesseo

빙빙 도는 나의 fantasy에

Bingbing doneun naye fantasy ye

모든걸 걸겠어 널 내가 내가 갖겠어

Modeungeol geolgaesseo naega naega gatgaesseo

이러다 미쳐 내가 여리여리 착하던 그런 내가

Ireoda michyeo naega yeoriyeori chakhadeon geureon naega

너 때문에 돌아 내가 독한 나로 변해 내가

Neo ddaemunae dura naega dughan naro byeonhae naega

cool한척 하는 내가 놀라워라 이런 내가

cool hancheog haneun naega nollaweora ireon naega

아닌 척 널 만나러 가 또 또

Anin cheog neol mannareo ga ddo ddo

Ciel thrust Sebastian into his bed. ''What's my name demon?'' Ciel asked wanting Sebastian to scream his name. Sebastianonly growled as the chains began to break. Ciel gasped as Sebastian threw him on the ground and quickly began to thrust intohim harshly.

''I ORDER YOU TO GET OFF ME!''

Sebastian sunk his teeth into Ciel's neck and then continued showing the boy who the dominant of the two really were.

캔디처럼 달콤한 숨이 멈출듯한 미소

Kaendi cheoreom dalkkumhan sumi meomchuldeuthan miso

몇번씩 몇번씩 무너지는거야 대체

Myeotbeonsshig myeotbeonsshig muneojineungeoya daechae

fantastic한 매너와 Humorous한 그 센스

fantastic han maeneowa Humorous han geu saenseu

몇번씩 몇번씩 넘어가는 거야 대체 왜

Myeotbeonsshig myeotbeonsshig neomeoganeungeoya daechae wae

날 똑똑 두드리지만 너의 타입의 남자는 싫어 싫어난

Nal ddogddog dudeurijiman neoye taibye namjaneun shilheo shilheo nan

모든 걸 갖고 나면 다시 떠나가 너란 거를 너무 알아 난

Modeun geul gatgo namyeon dashi ddeonaga neoran georeul neomu ara nan

똑같은 Starting 똑같은 스토리 달콤한 서글서글한

Ddoggateun starting ddoggateun story dalkkumhan seogeulseogeulhan

허나 독이 되고 만 little little lie

Heona dogi dwigo man little little lie

yeah 너의 주무기는 dollar dollar bill yo

yeah neoye jumugineun dollar dollar bill yo

꿀같은 말 난 달디 달아 싫어

Kkulgateun mal nan daldi dara shilheo

나에겐 절대 통할리 없네라고 믿었건만

Nayaegaen jeoldae tong halli eobtnaerago mideotgeonman

어느새 너만을 쫓네 너의 앞에서 무릎 꿇은

Eoneusae neomaneul jjutnae neoye apaeseo mureup kkulheun

울고 지쳐간 여자들은 아무렴 어때

Ulgo jichyeogan yeojadeureun amuryeom eoddae

이미 난 OK 네게 빠져 네가 뭐를 하건 다 좋은데

Imi nan OK naegae bbajyeo naega mweoreul hageon da joheundae

캔디처럼 달콤한 숨이 멈출듯한 미소

Kaendi cheoreom dalkkumhan sumi meomchuldeuthan miso

몇번씩 몇번씩 무너지는거야 대체

Myeotbeonsshig myeotbeonsshig muneujineungeoya daechae

fantastic한 매너와 Humorous한 그 센스

fantastic han maeneowa Humorous han geu saenseu

몇번씩 몇번씩 넘어가는 거야 대체 왜

Myeotbeonsshig myeotbeonsshig neomeoganeungeoya daechae wae

watch out little girl 혹시나 하지 말길 바래

watch out little girl hogshina haji malgil barae

watch out little girl 역시 울지나 않기를 바래

watch out little girl yeogshi uljina angireul barae

watch out little boy 너도 당해 주길 바래

watch out little boy neo do danghae jugil barae

watch out little boy 울린 만큼 울길 바래

watch out little boy urrin mankkeum ulgil barae

''You belong to me!'' Sebastian said roughly in ciel's ear and then thrust into him until he began to bleed. Ciel let

out a loud scream when Sebastian released in him. ''You're mine...'' were the last words he heard before blacking out.

늘 같은 알리바이로 대체 몇명까지 관리하고 있니

Neul gateun arribairo daechae myeotmyeongggaji gwanrihago itni

넌 콜렉션 취미처럼 어쩜 모든게 그렇게도 간단하니

Neon kkulraegchwimi cheoreom eojjeom modeungae geureohkaedo gandanhani

넌 로맨틱 스타일링 비극적 스토리 처음부터 마지막까지

Neon romaentik seutailring bigeugjeog seutari cheoeumbuteo majimakggaji

모두 물거품이 되는 little little lie

Modu mulgeopumi dwineun little little lie

캔디처럼 달콤한 숨이 멈출듯한 미소

Kaendi cheoreom dalkkumhan sumi meomchuldeuthan miso

몇번씩 몇번씩 무너지는거야 대체

Myeotbeonsshig myeotbeonsshig muneujineungeoya daechae

fantastic한 매너와 Humorous한 그 센스

fantastic han maeneowa Humorous han geu saenseu

몇번씩 몇번씩 넘어가는 거야 대체 왜

Myeotbeonsshig myeotbeonsshig neomeoganeungeoya daechae wae

네가 네가 오라가라마라하면 그리 하이고

Naega naega uragaramarahamyeon geuri haigo

너의 밀고당기는 그 스킬에 눈물 흘리고

Neoye milgodanggineun geu seukirae nunmul heulrigo

또 이러지 말아야지란 헛된 말이고

Ddo ireoji marayajiran heotdwin marigo

난 다시 다음 날이면 네게 휘둘리고

Nan dashi daeun narimyeon naegae hwidulligo

you're so hot

you're so fine

you're so sweet

and you're so mean

너도 똑같이 한번 당해보기를 바래 C A N D Y and Man-yo

Neodo ddoggatchi hanbeon danghaebogireul barae C.A.N.D.Y and Man -yo

마음이 pop 여기저기도 pop pop

Maeumi pop yeogijeogido pop pop

터지네 pop 여기저기서 pop pop

Teojinae pop yeogijeogiseo pop pop

마음이 pop 여기저기도 pop pop

Maeumi pop yeogijeogido pop pop

터지네 pop 여기저기서 pop pop

Teojinae pop yeogijeogiseo pop pop

마음이 pop 여기저기도 pop pop

Maeumi pop yeogijeogido pop pop

터지네 pop 여기저기서 pop pop

Teojinae pop yeogijeogiseo pop pop

마음이 pop 여기저기도 pop pop

Maeumi pop yeogijeogido pop pop

터지네 pop 여기저기서 pop pop

Teojinae pop yeogijeogiseo pop pop

Don't trust his little little lie

A week from then... Ciel's wedding was one day away...

Ciel and Lizzy were cuddling under a tree and Sebastian was watching from not so far away.

''I guess he didn't learn his little lesson.'' Sebastian whispered.

캔디처럼 달콤한 숨이 멈출듯한 미소

Kaendi cheoreom dalkkumhan sumi meomchuldeuthan miso

몇번씩 몇번씩 무너지는거야 대체

Myeotbeonsshig myeotbeonsshig muneujineungeoya daechae

fantastic한 매너와 Humorous한 그 센스

fantastic han maeneowa Humorous han geu saenseu

몇번씩 몇번씩 넘어가는 거야 대체 왜

Myeotbeonsshig myeotbeonsshig neomeoganeungeoya daechae wae

**Authors note:This is my first songfic and korean story put together so be nice on your reviews okay.**


End file.
